Naptime in Medical
Log Title: Naptime in Medical Characters: Dust Devil, Scales, Warlord Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: August 12, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Warlord checks in on medical, only to find everybody catching what recharge they can. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 12:27:47 on Monday, 12 August 2019.' Scales has an office! And she's snoozing in it, curled up in a corner with the door sitting open where anybody can poke their heads in. The desk is pretty neat still- the papers are stacked, held down by a datapadd, and the monitor is properly shut down while Scales naps. Dust Devil was forced into his nap by First Aid. He's been trying to get loose but not consciously. Frowning, he turns and stares at one of the walls, straining at the ties that are keeping him from going for a walk. Warlord comes into the medbay and looks around "Afternoon." he says. He sees eople napping and tiptoes on his spiderlegs. "Oh man. Quiet in the medbay." he whispers to himself. he wanders over to check the quarantine victims. It actually looks like several of the quarantine cells have been rearranged. Most notably, Optimus Prime is no longer in his usual place. Warlord moves closer. "Hmmm. Someone's been workin on Prime I think." he looks to see if Prime is nearby, or anything. He'd hate to see if he s the next one stolen. Prime is in a lighter quarantine section- not as locked down as the rest. Warlord moves closer to the section "Huh. Wonder if hes improving." he says hopefully to himself. Dust Devil is trying to wriggle free still. But his optics are still dim. So he doesn't seem to be trying too hard. Other than some monitoring sensors, it looks like Prime isn't restrained at all. Unlike Dust Devil. Warlord moves closer to monitor Prime. He doesnt understand Cybertronian medicine as well as he does Earth medicine and mechanics but hes eager to learn "Um hes doin' better right?" Scales stirs- no matter how carefully he tiptoes, Warlord is still a tank on eight legs and his steps vibrate the comfy floor she was napping on. The little dragon stretches, then goes to the door of her temporary office and peers out to check on things. Dust Devil is twitching but at least he's behaving. Warlord sees Scales "Hey." He says quietly. "I didnt mean to wake ya. Go on back to sleep. Just checkin' on the sick an' stuff." Scales ehs. "I'm awake now." She blinks over at Dust Devil. "Why's he here? Hold on.." She turns back, grabs a datapadd, and starts looking up Dust Devil on it. Warlord pauses. "I dont know but hes restin. Not sure if we shoudl wake him since hes a known med bay dasher." Scales nods to Warlord, perusing Dust Devil's file. "Wow, I never realized how long this thing is.." She jumps to the bottom. "Uh... walkin' in his sleep?" Warlord looks over the file "Probably. I woner what he was gettin' fixed." he actually transforms to his robot mode so he can kneel and be on Scales level. Scales checks again. "I think the sleepwalkin' IS what's he's in here for. It's really not normal." Warlord grunts "Yeah. Is he a thrasher?" he asks. "PTSD attackin enemies in his sleep or anything?" he says like thats a normal thing. Dust Devil is trying to get up and leave still. And yep the optics are still dim. The nice thing is he seems to not be trying to unclip himself. Just...moving in a general direction that has slowly changed over time. Scales blinks at Warlord. "Uh, no?" Warlord nods "Know a lot of people who are like that, lots of soldiers. Maybe thats more a human thing. Think it has to do with him being without Tracker?" Scales ooooohs. "Yeah, that might be messin' with him. Any time Dusty gets sick, Tracker seems to end up affected. I guess if Tracker's in trouble, Dusty might be havin' issues." Warlord frowns "I hope whoever kidnapped him is takin' good care of him." he says. "Can Dusty see through his optics or anything?" Scales tucks the datapadd under a wing and scoots closer, to see how Dustys is doing. "I dunno. I know they pick up on stuff from each other, but I never asked how much." Warlord nods "I ask because I kinda understand it." he holds his hand still and a three foot long spider drone comes out of his armor an starts to clean it. "I'd be upset if any of my drones got taken" Scales hmms. "Well, I guess it can wait until he wakes up, then. If he's getting recharge, I don't really wanna interrupt." Warlord nods "Yeah me either" he sits down on the ground and pulls his knees to him. "I'll be as quiet as I can." the little drone then jumps from his hand to his knee. "Shh." he says to it as if it has a mind of its own "Dust Devil's sleepy." Dust Devil is too busy trying to move to get any real rest. He does finally try to pull the restraints really hard but fails to break them. Scales hmms. "I -hope- he's getting recharge in. Not bein' able to sleep's bad." Warlord nods "Well we could lift the restrraints. Not like he can go anywhere with us here right?" Scales hehs. "Well, maybe not with -you- here. I don't think I could stop Dusty if he wasn't list'nin to me." Warlord nods "Ok. Seven?" the drone tilts its arachnid head. "Go let him up." the spiderdrone skitters over to Dust Devil and lifts the restraints, making comforting chitters. Dust Devil is released and....THUMP! HE ends up on the floor. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. The spider lets out a surprised squeak and skitters over to see if Dust Devil is ok. It starts to touch him with its fuzzy cleaning legs. At least its a maintenance spider not a combat one. Scales peeks under the slab to see if Dusty hurt himself. Dust Devil's optics brighten and he's staring at a....Spider?? that is poking him. He stares at it a bit more. "Uh.....hi? WHat just happened." Warlord motions. "Seven, leave him alone." the spider drone skitters away and bac to Warlord, hidin behind his ankle. He nods "Hey. You fell off the berth. You ok? Need help gettin back up there?" Scales scoots a bit closer, inspecting Dust Devil for physical injuries but letting Warlord ask the questions right now. Dust Devil makes a face. "okay....well that was abrupt." He looks at the spider. "Did you push me? The spider gives an indiginant huff. Warlord answers "Naaa, you fell" he says. "He was checking to see if you were hurt." Scales nods. "Ya rolled right outta bed." Warlord grunts "Speaking of nap, it is that midday time. I wonder." he rubs his chin as the spider sits on his knee "Maybe we should all play the race each other to nap game? Then I cnan make sure you all get some sleep. I admit I never sleep well myself. Dust Devil makes a face and slowly gets to a sitting position. "Ya sure Scales didn't push me?" He then offers her a slight grin. Scales huffs and sticks out a pointy tongue at Dust Devil. "I got better things t'do than that." Warlord curls his head into his knees and the spider goes to sit and tuck its legs under it on top of his head. He meant to win the 'game' but apparantly hes first mech down. Dust Devil stares at Warlord and then Scales. "WHy do I think I missed somethin...." He frowns and starts to pick himself up, wincing at the freshly repaired arm's stiffness. Scales ums, "So you didn't know you were tied down?" Dust Devil says, "I wasn't when I was being worked on. Just glad I ain't now....how are you doin Scales?" Scales tilts her head. "I'm good! I've been busy, but I think we finally got this thing nailed." Dust Devil smiles at Scales. "I knew you guys could do it! How long until everyone is like back to normal and all?" Scales ehs. "Might be a few days. maybe even a couple of weeks. It'll go faster now that we know it works, but it still takes time to make the agent and administer it. An' then we'd hafta go back an fix anything that didn't get resolved by self-repair systems." Dust Devil nods, "As long as we can get everyone workin again....that would be great. THe Star saber guy seems nice but.....he's not prime." Scales nods, curling up into a dragon loaf with her tail around her feet. "Prime volunteered to go first. So far, so good. A bit warm, but I knew that'd happen so we were ready for it. I'm more worried 'bout the people that'll be less able t'cooperate." She grins at Dusty again. "Real good thing you weren't infected," she teases. Log session ending at 21:19:01 on Monday, 12 August 2019.